Entre Ciel et Terre
by JuliaJoyBell
Summary: JAG Fanfiction. Harmon Rabb JR n'avait pas les autorisations nécessaires pour aimer Sarah Mackenzie.


Titre: "Entre ciel et Terre".  
>Auteur: Julia R.<br>Avertissement : Aucun  
>Catégorie : Drame<br>Résumé : Harmon Rabb JR n'avait pas les autorisations nécessaires pour aimer Sarah Mackenzie.

Disclaimer : La série Jag ne m'appartient pas ; elle est la propriété de Donald P Bellisario, Bellisarius Production, CBS et Paramount .Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages .Je ne touche aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire.

Julia R.

Elle arrivait au bureau, comme chaque matin depuis plusieurs semaines; en retard. Pas de beaucoup certes, mais quelques minutes après son partenaire. Il avait l'habitude de la voir, depuis des années s'afférer après ses dossiers, lorsqu''il pénétrait sur le plateau.  
>Mais depuis des semaines, chaque jour en arrivant, il jetait un regard vers le bureau du Colonel mais elle n'était pas là.<br>Il était déçu, sentant son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine l'espace d'une seconde. Puis, il continuait son chemin, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il entrait dans le bureau voisin et tentait de se mettre au travail. Seulement voilà, impossible de se concentrer avant qu'il n'aperçoive cette silhouette élancée marcher dans le couloir et rejoindre son bureau là où elle s'enfermait immédiatement.  
>Un mot lui venait en tête; Belle. Il la trouvait simplement superbe. Chaque jour il avait le sentiment de la voir différemment, mais elle était toujours superbe.<br>Amoureux. Il était réellement fou de cette Marine, de cette femme si particulière. Fraternisation. Il n'avait pas le droit. Encore jamais ils n'avaient franchis cette limite, pourtant, il aurait tellement voulu avoir le courage de le faire. Mais ils ne le pouvaient pas.  
>Harmon Rabb JR n'avait pas les autorisations nécessaires pour aimer Sarah Mackenzie.<p>

Ce matin là, elle arriva comme de nombreux autres, en retard.  
>Harm avait raccroché son téléphone depuis quelques temps déjà. Il avait regardé la jeune femme traverser le plateau, saluant au passage quelques collègues. Puis, elle avait jeté un regard dans sa direction. Il s'était trouvé dans son bureau, porte close, se tenant derrière celle-ci, les bras croisés sur son torse. Il lui avait adressé un tendre sourire auquel elle répondit immédiatement avant de s'éclipser rapidement dans son havre de paix au cœur de cette fourmilière qu'était le JAG.<br>Harm ferma les yeux un instant et respira profondément. Il regarda la note qu'il avait à la main. Un nom, une adresse. Il devait aller voir Mac. Elle devait savoir dès maintenant. C'était à lui de lui annoncer, il le savait. Il n'avait pas été aussi présent qu'il l'aurait souhaité la première fois, il avait fait de nombreuses erreurs, mais cette fois-ci, il serait là pour elle, à chaque instant, parce qu'il était amoureux d'elle.  
>Il resserra ses doigts sur la note et ouvrit la porte. Il fit les quelques mètres qui séparait son bureau de celui de la jeune Colonel, puis il donna deux petits coups brefs sur le montant de la porte.<br>Lorsqu'il entendit sa voix lui indiquant qu'il pouvait entrer, il s'exécuta dans la seconde et referma derrière lui.  
>Mac leva les yeux. Elle devait se douter que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle avait ce pouvoir de remarquer lorsque quelque chose était différent chez lui ou lorsqu'il lui cachait un fait, une information, un secret.<br>-Harm? Fit-elle dans un murmure, quelque chose ne va pas?  
>-Si…euh, vous avez passez un bon week-end?<br>-Oui, ça a été, et vous?  
>-Je…je suis allé un peu voler avec « Sarah ».<br>Mac lui sourit tendrement.  
>-Rien ne peux vous rendre plus heureux n'est-ce pas?<br>Il lui sourit en retour. Mac le connaissait si bien.  
>-Mac je…je suis venu parce que…j'ai eu un coup de fil pour vous ce matin, dit-il en s'approchant et d'une voix peu sûre qui ne lui ressemblait pas.<br>-Pour moi? Fit Mac en fronçant les sourcils, à propos d'un témoin en faveur ou en défaveur? Continua-t-elle en souriant.  
>-Ca n'avait rien à voir avec l'enquête Mac, dit-il de plus en plus mal à l'aise. C'était personnel.<br>Elle le regarda un moment en silence. Harm quant à lui, ne bougeait pas d'un cil. Il ne voulait pas briser ce lien si particulier qui l'unissait à elle. Ce fut Mac qui le fit.  
>-Personnel, murmura-t-elle en se levant, comment cela se fait-il qu'on vous ait contacté pour un fait me concernant?<br>A présent, ils se tenaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Harm regarda un instant le bout de papier qu'il tenait, puis, il leva les yeux vers elle à nouveau.  
>-Apparemment, ils n'arrivaient pas à vous joindre<br>-Qui, ils?  
>-L'hôpital civil de Philadelphie, murmura-t-il en lui tendant le papier.<br>Mac le prit et y jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de plonger son regard dans celui de Harm.  
>-Je suis désolée Mac…elle…est décédée.<br>La jeune femme se tourna vers la fenêtre et regarda le soleil briller dans le ciel azur.  
>Décédée. En ce qui la concernait, elle l'était depuis des années. Mais alors, pourquoi sentait-elle un vide se creuser en elle? Comme si une partie d'elle-même n'existait plus. Comme si une nouvelle barrière s'était écroulée. Deanne Mackenzie était décédée. Sa mère l'avait quittée une fois de plus, pour toujours.<br>Elle resta là; quelques minutes en silence face à la fenêtre. Puis, elle sentit deux mains calleuses se poser sur ses épaules. Au fond d'elle, elle avait le sentiment de revivre un moment douloureux vécu il y a à peine quelques semaines. Seulement ce soir-là, elle avait été triste, anéantie, abattue. Il pleuvait des cordes à l'époque et ça n'avait pas été Harm qui l'avait tenu contre lui.  
>-Sarah, murmura celui-ci au creux de son oreille, Sarah, répéta t-il sur le même ton lorsqu'il vit qu'elle ne bougeait pas.<br>Il resserra ses doigts un peu plus, l'invitant ainsi à lui faire face. Aussitôt, leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Une larme perla sur la joue de la jeune femme et dévala le long de son visage.  
>-Hey, ca va aller, dit le Capitaine en portant la main à la joue de Mac. Je suis là.<br>-Je ne l'aimais même pas, je ne sais pas ce qui me prends à pleurer comme une petite fille, soupira-t-elle, elle ne comptait plus pour moi, depuis longtemps, je…je…  
>-Chut, ne vous justifiez pas, vous n'avez pas à le faire avec moi.<br>-Merci, répondit Mac en souriant.  
>-Je vous en prie, répondit-il sur le même ton.<br>Mac baissa les yeux vers le papier tout en restant proche de son partenaire, sentant sa présence apaisante et rassurante.  
>-Est-ce qu'ils vous ont dit de…de quoi elle est décédée? Bredouilla-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui à nouveau.<br>-Elle a fait un arrêt cardiaque.  
>-Ca doit être une suite logique je pense, murmura Mac en s'éloignant. Elle ne prenait plus soin d'elle depuis des années.<br>Harm la regarda faire le tour de son bureau et y poser le mot. Puis, elle s'essuya brièvement les joues, où se trouvaient encore quelques marques humides.  
>-Merci Harm, répondit simplement la jeune Colonel.<br>-Je vous en prie, soupira celui-ci.  
>Il la regardait droit dans les yeux en silence.<br>Une énigme. Mac en était une à elle toute seule. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre sa réaction de se détacher des choses comme elle le faisait toujours. Il garda son regard ancré dans le sien encore un instant avant de se diriger vers la porte pour quitter le bureau de son amie. Mais lorsqu'il posa sa main sur la poignée, il ne pensait plus qu'à elle, à Mac, à son désir de la voir heureuse.  
>-Mac, lança-t-il en se tournant vers elle. Allez à son enterrement.<br>Elle le regarda avec étonnement mais toujours avec cette profonde tristesse dans les yeux.  
>-Je vous en prie, Harm.<br>-Non, il fit les quelques mètres qui la séparait d'elle et plongea son regard dans le sien. Je n'étais pas là pour vous à la mort de votre père, je me suis contenté de vous envoyer des fleurs et je m'en veux, vous, vous m'avez accompagnez en Russie, vous…  
>-Harm, vous n'avez rien à me devoir, le coupa la jeune femme.<br>-Attendez, laissez-moi finir. Je ne fais pas ça parce que je me sens redevable mais, je le fais parce que…je tiens à vous. Je sais que vous le regretterez si vous n'y allez pas. Je vous connais, je connais vos démons. Allez les affronter. Allez lui rendre hommage une dernière fois.  
>-Je…je ne peux pas, soupira Mac.<br>-Mac, il lui prit la main et entrelaça presque naturellement ses doigts aux siens, je veux être là pour vous, laissez-moi vous accompagner.  
>-Vous ne me lâcherez pas, n'est-ce pas? Dit-elle en souriant.<br>-On m'a dit un jour que j'étais pire qu'un chewing-gum collé à votre chaussure, dit-il de la même manière.  
>Mac ferma les yeux quelques instants et il sentit ses doigts se refermer sur les siens.<br>-Très bien, dit-elle après un moment passé en silence. Mais pour l'affaire nous…  
>Il la coupa en posant son index sur ses lèvres.<br>-Nous verrons ça plus tard, répondit-il sans pouvoir s'empêcher de caresser un instant ses lèvres qu'il désirait tant. Je vais allez voir l'Amiral pour lui parler de tout ça. Vous, vous ne bougez pas d'ici. Je repasse vous prendre et je vous ramène chez vous.  
>-Je crois que ça ira, je…<br>-On ne discute pas Colonel, si vous devez m'écouter ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois dans votre vie, c'est aujourd'hui.  
>-Ok, soupira la jeune femme.<br>Il lui sourit tendrement et s'approcha un peu plus. Ses bras s'entrelacèrent autour de sa taille et il pencha la tête vers celle de sa partenaire.  
>- Je vous ai dit que je serais là pour vous et je compte bien tenir parole, dit-il en souriant avant de déposer un doux baiser sur sa joue.<br>Mac fut surprise dans un premier temps mais accepta avec joie la douce étreinte que lui offrait le Capitaine. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et se pressa contre lui. Puis, elle ferma les yeux, savourant ce moment d'intimité si particulier qu'elle aimait tant.  
>Sarah Mackenzie aimait Harmon Rabb Jr et aucune loi ne pouvait changer ce fait indéniable, elle devrait plaider coupable et sans aucune circonstance atténuante.<p>

Harm avait réservé deux chambres d'hôtel, il avait prit deux billets d'avion, il avait contacté l'hôpital et le funérarium. Il s'avérait être aux petits soins de la jeune femme. Celle-ci ne s'en plaignait pas, loin de là. Elle aimait les tendres regards, elle aimait ses paroles réconfortantes, ses bras protecteurs, elle aimait Harm, ni plus ni moins.  
>Alors, quand il l'avait consolé dans son bureau, quand il était allé voir l'Amiral, quand il l'avait aidé à organiser cet enterrement, elle était tombée un peu plus amoureuse de lui.<p>

Il n'y avait eu aucun doute possible sur l'identité de la femme décédée. Pourtant, Mac avait dû se rendre à la morgue afin d'identifier le corps. « C'était la procédure » lui avait on dit. Le Capitaine l'avait accompagné, il avait vu la tristesse dans ses yeux, il avait remarqué qu'elle s'efforçait de ne pas pleurer une nouvelle fois. Mac était une femme forte et elle voulait que cette image de Marine invulnérable soit visible de tous et en toutes circonstances. Mais Harm la connaissait, si bien.

Ils étaient arrivés à l'hôtel en milieu de journée. Il fallait attendre le lendemain pour porter en terre Deanne Mackenzie. Mac avait insisté pour qu'ils ne perdent pas leur temps et qu'ils travaillent sur le dossier qu'ils instruisaient depuis déjà deux jours. Harm avait accepté, à contre cœur, mais il l'avait fait. Il savait que le travail était le refuge de sa coéquipière. Elle pensait à autres choses qu'à sa vie, son avenir et ses peurs. Le Capitaine savait, combien, cette attitude pouvait être dangereuse et dévastatrice pour Mac. Il voulait être là pour elle, pour la soulager, il voulait être avec elle et être ce refuge qu'elle désirant tant, il ne demandait que cela. Elle l'avait souhaité de son côté aussi. Pouvoir compter sur lui comme elle pouvait le faire à cet instant, apprécier ses bras chaque jour, succomber à son sourire chaque nuit; elle ne demandait pas mieux. Elle aurait voulu, au plus profond de son cœur, mais elle ne pouvait pas, ils ne pouvaient pas.

La jeune femme avait voulu continuer la relecture des dossiers du NCIS toute la nuit, mais Harm lui conseilla de dormir. Alors, elle avait déposé les armes, elle ne voulait pas se battre contre lui. Elle avait accepté de suivre son conseil et il rejoignit sa chambre de l'autre côté du couloir.  
>Mac dormit très mal cette nuit, elle faisait cauchemar sur cauchemar, se réveillant un bon nombre de fois en sueur. Elle n'avait qu'une envie; traverser le couloir et se réfugier dans les bras de Harm. Mais elle essaya tant bien que mal de se sortir cette idée de la tête. Cette attitude n'était vraiment pas appropriée, pas de sa part, pas envers Harm.<br>Au matin, lorsqu'il la vit le rejoindre au restaurant de l'hôtel, il remarqua ses yeux rouges, ses poches sous les yeux, sa peau plus pâle que jamais. Mais surtout, il remarqua ce qu'elle portait. Il la trouvait magnifique dans cette robe noire. Une robe simple et sobre qui épousait chaque courbe de son corps parfait. Une robe qui s'arrêtait sur ses genoux, mettant ainsi en valeur ses jambes fuselées qu'il connaissait si bien pour les avoir dévoré des yeux des centaines de fois.  
>Elle, remarqua une fois de plus qu'il portait le costume avec perfection. Harm était musclé juste comme il fallait, juste comme elle aimait.<p>

Ensemble, ils avaient prit le chemin du cimetière. Le soleil brillait dans le ciel bleu azur. L'air était un peu frais, mais Mac apprécia la douce caresse du vent sur son visage. C'était un beau jour, triste mais serein. Tout ce mélangeait dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, cette tristesse qu'elle éprouvait bien malgré elle, la joie de se trouver avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, le repos de se trouver loin de Washington quelques temps pour se sentir vivante.  
>Vivante en ce jour synonyme de mort et de peine. Plus que jamais elle avait le besoin de se sentir vivante, de ne pas laisser passer sa chance. Avec lui. Harm. Elle ne pouvait pas, c'était interdit et pourtant, son cœur lui criait le contraire.<p>

Le prêtre arriva quelques courtes minutes après eux et les salua chaleureusement. Le cercueil fut amené là où il devait reposer pour toujours. Le vieil homme prit la parole d'une voix grave, monocorde. Ils n'étaient que trois. Deanne n'avait plus eu personne dans sa vie depuis qu'elle avait quitté sa fille et son époux bien des années plus tôt. Il ne pu parler d'elle, évoquer sa vie était chose impossible, puisque personne ne la connaissait, pas même sa fille.  
>Celle-ci tenait une rose blanche dans la main. Elle regardait le cercueil en silence. Et puis, une larme glissa, une autre et encore une, puis une. Elle ferma les yeux un court instant. Une main s'empara de la sienne, des doigts s'entrelacèrent aux siens. Elle se tourna vers lui, vers Harm. Il porta leurs mains liées à ses lèvres et y déposa un doux baiser. Mac lui sourit timidement et il en fit de même.<br>Aucun mot n'avait besoin d'être prononcé, ils se comprenaient.  
>Le prêtre mit fin à sa prière et s'éloigna. On mit le cercueil en terre. La jeune femme approcha sans même lâcher Harm qui la suivit. Elle porta la rose à son visage et y déposa un baiser, puis, elle la tendit au-dessus de la fosse.<br>-Adieu maman, murmura-t-elle avec émotion avant de laisser tomber la rose sur le cercueil.  
>Harm la regarda un instant, puis, il laissa tomber la rose qu'il tenait sur le bois sombre, lui aussi. Il se tourna vers Mac. Pendant quelques secondes, il redessina la forme de son visage qu'il connaissait dans les moindres détails. Il replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et ancra son regard dans le sien.<br>-Merci pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi, soupira-t-elle.  
>Il ne répondit pas et s'approcha un peu plus. Mac passa, tout naturellement, ses bras autour de lui et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou. Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux et il resserra cette étreinte.<br>Mac pleurait à chaudes larmes contre lui, il pouvait sentir ses perles salées traverser sa chemise. Il pouvait entendre ses sanglots qu'elle essayait d'étouffer contre son torse. Il sentait ses doigts se crisper sur sa veste.  
>Harm ne bougea pas. Il ferma les yeux, se sentant plus proche que jamais d'elle<br>Il pouvait presque sentir son cœur saigner, parce que le sien souffrait lui aussi.  
>Il souffrait de la voir malheureuse.<br>-Allez, pleurez Sarah, ça ira mieux après, murmura-t-il en caressant tendrement ses cheveux, ça ira, laissez-vous aller…

Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi enlacés. Mac s'était calmée après un moment passé dans les bras de Harm qui ne s'était pas éloigné un seul instant. Elle s'était doucement apaisée, elle se sentait entourée, aimée. Mac semblait avoir ressenti ce qu'il avait voulu lui faire comprendre un bon nombre de fois. Et ce jour là, elle savait qu'il l'aimait, cela ne pouvait en être autrement. Du moins, elle espérait ne pas se tromper, car elle ne voulait pas le perdre, elle ne supporterait jamais de le voir s'éloigner d'elle, jamais.

Ils étaient rentrés à l'hôtel et avaient regagné la chambre de Mac. Harm avait prit soin de commander un repas pour deux qu'on apporta quelques minutes plus tard.  
>Ils avaient mangés en silence. Mac avait à peine touché à son assiette. Elle avait très peu parlé mais elle avait tenu sa main aussi souvent qu'elle le pouvait. Alors, il était resté avec elle.<br>Ils se trouvaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur le lit. Ils n'avaient pas abordé le sujet qui les avaient mené ici. Ils n'avaient pas parlé de l'affaire non plus. Mac n'y avait pas le cœur, et Harm en était ravi d'un côté. Elle ne s'enfermait pas dans cette boucle infernale qu'était le travail. Elle commençait à s'ouvrir un peu, lorsque la nuit était déjà tombée. Elle avait commencé à parler d'elle, de cette femme qui lui avait donné la vie, de son enfance, de quelques souvenirs heureux. Rapidement, les autres firent leur retour également et Mac s'efforça de ne pas craquer une nouvelle fois.  
>Harm lui montrait qu'il était là, près d'elle.<br>Il s'adossa contre le mur et fit signe à la jeune femme d'approcher.  
>-Venez, murmura-t-il en l'attirant contre lui, je ne connais aucun meilleur remède à la tristesse que celui là, dit-il en affichant son sourire ravageur.<br>Mac lui sourit timidement en retour et s'approcha. Elle se blottit contre lui, dans le creux de ses bras, puis elle ferma les yeux.  
>-Vous êtes épuisée.<br>-Je ne dors pas beaucoup ces derniers temps, je fais beaucoup de cauchemars et je remarque qu'en me réveillant ils sont bien réels.  
>-Ca dure depuis longtemps?<br>-Des semaines…  
>-Vous voulez m'en parler?<br>Mac leva les yeux vers son partenaire et le regarda un moment en silence.  
>-Je crois que le moment est mal choisi pour qu'on en parle Harm.<br>-C'est à cause de moi, que vous êtes mal? Depuis le crash?  
>-Oui et non, nous sommes fautifs tous les deux…Et mes peurs datent d'un peu avant votre crash.<br>-Si…  
>Mac le coupa en posant son index sur ses lèvres.<br>-Je ne suis pas prête à parler de nous, s'il vous plait, respectez ce choix.  
>-Bien, comme vous voudrez.<br>Elle lui sourit et se recoucha sur son torse.  
>-En revanche, vous pouvez peut-être faire quelque chose pour moi, murmura-t-elle.<br>-Je vous écoute.  
>-Gardez-moi près de vous cette nuit, dit-elle en le regardant à nouveau.<br>-Ca peut se faire, répondit Harm en souriant.  
>Elle lui sourit et s'approcha un peu plus, se calant confortablement dans le creux de ses bras. Elle plaça sa main sur le torse du Capitaine, son cœur battait si vite qu'il menaçait d'exploser dans sa poitrine.<br>-J'oubliais une chose, murmura la jeune femme, ne me laissez jamais Harm. Elle ancra son regarda dans le sien. Je ne supporterais jamais de vous perdre vous.  
>-Ca n'arrivera pas, dit-il en caressant tendrement sa joue, je vous le promets. Vous m'aviez dit il y a encore peu de temps que je ne vous perdrais jamais, il en est de même pour vous Mac, je vous fais la promesse que vous ne me perdrez pas non plus, quoiqu'il puisse arriver, je ne vous laisserais pas, je tiens beaucoup trop à vous, Sarah.<br>Ils restèrent encore les yeux dans les yeux un moment avant que la jeune femme ne s'approche une nouvelle fois et que, avec douceur et sensualité, elle ne s'empare de ses lèvres.  
>-Ce serait… profiter de la situation, dit-il sur ses lèvres, je ne peux pas…<br>-J'attends depuis tellement longtemps que vous profitiez de la situation Capitaine, répondit Mac. Je vous en prie, je ne pense qu'à vous et votre baiser le soir de mes fiançailles… Mic est parti, Harm, pour toujours, une fois de plus, nous ne sommes pas à Washington. Je ne supporterai pas un autre refus de votre part, pas après tout ce qu'il s'est passé.  
>Il la regarda un instant en silence, remarquant les larmes naitre dans ses doux yeux noisette.<br>-Sarah je…je le veux, de tout mon cœur mais…vous n'êtes pas bien en ce moment et sans doute est-ce la raison de votre réaction, je ne veux pas me laisser aller si vous allez le regretter. Je veux que vous soyez bien consciente de ce que vous faites .  
>-Je le suis, j'ai failli vous perdre, vous alliez me laisser épouser Mic, je suis là Harm, dans vos bras et j'ai envie d'y être, plus que n'importe où.<br>Il lui sourit et la regarda encore un instant avant de l'embrasser à son tour. Ils savourèrent ce baiser jusqu'au moment où ils durent se séparer par manque d'air. Ils se sourirent sans se quitter des yeux  
>-Je dois te dire une chose importante, murmura Harm en passant sa main derrière l'oreille de la jeune Colonel<br>-Quoi?  
>-Je t'aime Sarah Mackenzie, dit-il dans un souffle avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres une nouvelle fois<br>-Pour la première fois, tu oses me le dire, soupira-t-elle en fermant les yeux un instant  
>-Et je suis prêt à le refaire, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime.<br>Ils rirent et Mac plongea son regard dans le sien.  
>-Je t'aime aussi Harm, je t'aime, répéta-t-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.<br>Après ce doux baiser, ils en échangèrent un autre, puis un autre et encore un autre. Ils n'arrivaient pas à briser ce tout nouveau contact. Ils continuèrent leur baisers pendant encore quelques minutes. Puis, la fatigue se fit nettement sentir chez Mac. Ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et s'endormirent ainsi enlacés, sereins, confiants. Mac passa une nuit sans cauchemar dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait, en paix, enfin.  
>Fraternisation, peut-être.<br>Amour, sans aucun doute.  
>De nombreuses choses devaient encore être dites, d'autres faites mais le plus grand pas venait d'être franchi.<br>Un petit pas pour un bon nombre, mais un pas de deux, toute une différence.

Entre ciel et Terre.

S'il n'y avait qu'un mot pour la définir, il choisirait: Belle  
>Pourquoi?<br>Simplement parce qu'il était Amoureux  
>Son cœur lui criait: Fraternisation<br>C'était une réalité bien douloureuse:  
>Harmon Rabb JR n'avait pas les autorisations nécessaires pour aimer Sarah Mackenzie.<p>

Il a fallut d'Un nom, une adresse.  
>Elle<br>La nouvelle était tombée: Décédée.  
>Deanne Mackenzie était décédée<br>Une énigme.  
>Et pourtant c'était si simple:<br>Sarah Mackenzie aimait Harmon Rabb JR et aucune loi ne pouvait changer ce fait indéniable, elle devrait plaider coupable et sans aucune circonstance atténuante.

Amoureuse de lui.

Ils ne pouvaient pas.  
>Mais elle était Vivante<br>Avec lui  
>Et entre eux Aucun mot n'avait besoin d'être prononcé, ils se comprenaient.<br>Sa peine était la sienne,  
>Il pouvait presque sentir son cœur saigner, parce que le sien souffrait lui aussi.<br>Alors, à chaque instant, Harm lui montrait qu'il était là, près d'elle.  
>Le mot fut lâché, les sentiments avoués<br>Je t'aime

Fraternisation, peut être.  
>Amour, sans aucun doute.<br>Un petit pas pour un bon nombre, mais un pas de deux, toute une différence.

Entre ciel et Terre ils s'étaient trouvés,  
>Entre ciel et Terre ils s'aimaient,<br>Entre ciel et Terre ils vivaient.

FIN


End file.
